What Happens at Degrassi, Stays at Degrassi
by lowkey.gold
Summary: Miles, Tristan's, and third person povs from #SorryNotSorry and moments I think will/should happen afterwards. Triles. Sibling feelings. Aftermath. Drama. Alot.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place during Next Class: Episode #SorryNotSorry

Miles Pov

I was having a pretty good day so far. My life was finally starting to look up, I just had to tie up some loose ends. With one person in particular. It was the night of the Snowball; the dance I was supposed to help on. I started walking up to the ticket booth as soon as I saw him. "People are saying that the Snowball will be memorable." I said making Tristan turn around. His eyes looked at me coldly. "No thanks to you, how many tickets?" he responded. I could tell he was mad. "I can't come. Big events are triggers." I told him, mentioning that I'm a recovering addict. I remember when my friends held an intervention for me, when I was smoking pot and not popping pills. The things I had said to Tristan had caused our break up. That bad the fact that he thought I still liked Mae. The truth was I was just scared. Scared that I couldn't have a solid relationship, especially with a boy, when my dad's abuse had gotten worse. "Then why are you here?" Tristan asked me. I could tell that he wanted to punch me in the face. I breathed in. "I'm going to boarding school next semester. Mom and I decided that I needed a fresh start, to get away from all the bad influences. So, uh… goodbye, I guess. And… I'm sorry." I told him while breathing steadily. Why was this so hard? "For what?" He looked surprised. I chuckled under my own breath. For what? For everything. "Take your pick" I said walking away. I was so close to crying. Why? I had gotten over Tristan, hadn't I?

I decided to go to movies instead of the Snowball. I kind of wanted to go, but I also didn't. Winston was taking my sister and I was happy for him. But then she dumped him. On the night of the dance. So instead he was going to the movies. Hunter came in arguing with mom about his games. Apparently he was the person who was trolling Maya. He was getting really anxious, and I knew how that felt. Either way, I decided to give him some time to himself before I would go check on him.

I decided to check on Hunter before I went to the movies. I knocked on Hunter's door. "Hunter?" I called out to see if he was there. No reply. I opened the door to everything knocked over. His mirror was shattered. I slightly touched it, wondering what he had done to crack it like a spider web. He wasn't in the bathroom. "Oh crap." Winston said, looking at something on Hunter's desk. It was a list of people's names. "It's not a..." Winston interrupted me. "A kill list" It was more of a statement then a question. "We should call 911" Winston said looking up at me. This was not happening. "No. No, there's no way..." I trailed off. Winston bean talking again. "Tristan's name is on" Why was Tristan on that list. Why had I become so worried in the split second he had said the one name Tristan. There were other people's names who I should worry about, not to mention my brother. But for some reason Tristan's name had me worried. "But your probably right. I mean, where would he even get a gun." Winston said trying to reassure me. "My dad keeps his downstairs." I had just realized what Hunter was doing. I had to call 911 before someone got hurt, mainly Tristan. I decided to call and say that there might be a person with a gun who was going to shoot people up at the school dance.

I was freaking out know. I finally decided to text Tristan, to see if he saw my brother, and if he was okay.

 **Have you seen my brother?** I texted. It didn't take long for Tristan to respond.

 **Tristan- He's OK**

 **Miles- My dad's gun is missing I think Hunter wants to hurt you.**

God I hope my brother and Tristan were okay. What to do know. What could I do? Okay. Okay, Miles come down. Don't panic. Call Tristan. If he knows that my brother is "okay" then they are probably together. I could talk to Hunter. And I knew Just what to say. I called Tristan and he answered almost instantly. "Hello?" He asked. As much as I wanted to talk to him, I had to talk to my brother. I asked for my brother. "Hello." I heard Hunter's voice. It sounded so dead inside. I tried to be calm as I talked to him. "Hey. I heard, uh, there's a lock down." The on that I had called in. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." I breathed in deeply. "Are you okay?" I asked. I knew I sounded worried but I didn't care. "Yeah, sure…" Hunter replied his voice trailed off. I knew he was lying. "Listen, I know the past few days have been tough, but you're not alone, okay? No matter what, you'll always have me. I love you. I know I don't always show it, but I do. I love you." I was breathing heavily know, tears down my face. I had no idea hunter was so mad and upset and depressed that he would do this. He never responded. I hung up the phone and mustered up the courage to dive to school to pick him up.

I arrived at the school when the cops where leaving. I went in to get Hunter, but I also wanted to see Tristan. Of course Tristan had to get the party started again, yet he still came over to see me. "I'm sorry for being a drama queen. Dad's gun was missing" I didn't know why I was telling Tristan, but I felt like I had to. "So you called in the lock down?" Tristan half asked, half laughing. "I was worried Hunter would do something crazy" I replied, answering his half question. I looked down. We talked some more about stuff. I was glad to see Tristan again before I would leave for boarding school. "Take care, Tris." I said, walking off to see Hunter. I guess that was our goodbye.

The ride home was silent. Hunter said nothing, I said nothing. When we got home Hunter went up to his room, but I followed him. I walked in on him with dad's gun in his hand. "Get out" he told me. I slowly closed the door behind me, my hand out as a sign of peace. Hunter looked like he was about to cry. "Just… put it down." I said, my breath trembling. He set it down. It felt so weird. "Were you really going to hurt those people?" I asked. I don't know what I would do if he had. "I don't… I don't know" He responded, his voice was cracking and his eyes were filling up with tears. "I don't know" he said again. Then he did something surprising. He hugged me. And I hugged him back. "You can't tell anyone." Hunter said in a slightly louder than a whisper tone. I knew I couldn't. And I wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

 **Thanks for all the reads and reviews and favorites and follows. I know there aren't that many. So I decided to read my story yesterday and there are so MANY TYPOS! Why has nobody mentioned them! Also I have decided to try to update every 1-2 week(s), unless I get busy. So this is my second chapter (as requested). Also the Pov will switch between Miles, Tristan, and third person. Maybe someone else if someone requests it.**

#SorryNotSorry by Tristan

This week has been crazy. First I have the Snowball to plan, and then Miles asks if he can help. Seriously? And then he ended up not helping. At all. Tonight is the night of the Snowball and I practically had to do everything. Except actually putting up and moving decorations, but other than that, I did everything.

I was walking down to the ticket booth where my best friend ever was slouching very sickly. "You need these anti-oxidants more than I do," I told her, handing her my green shake. "Just looking at the smoothie makes me want to hurl." Zoe said pushing it away. It was disgusting. "Hey if you're sick, stay away. Cause I can't miss my big event tonight." I replied. You see, the Snowball was the crown jewel atop my presidential reign and I couldn't miss it. She sighed rolling her eyes. That's when I heard the ever so familiar voice from behind me. "People are saying the Snowball will be memorable." Miles told me as I turned around. I scoffed. "No thanks to you. How many tickets?" I wanted to slap that smirk right of his face. "I can't come. Big events are triggers." Miles informed me. He was looking everywhere but at me. "Then why are you here?" I asked. "I'm going to boarding school next semester. Mom and I decided that I need a fresh start, to get away from all the bad influences. So, uh… goodbye, I guess. And… I'm sorry." Miles spilled. This surprised me. "For what?" I asked my face loosening up. "Take your pick." He replied guiltily and also chuckling as if it was funny that I didn't know. Then he walked away. Why do you keep breaking my heart?

The rest of my day was also pretty chaotic. I had to finish putting together the entire ball. But I did get some help from the delinquents who were trolling Maya. Who would do that? And one of them was Miles's brother. I wonder if Miles knew. Ugh! I need to stop thinking about him. Tonight I need to focus on the dance.

The dance was going great. Maya was amazing as my band, but I didn't know why Grace wasn't with them. I mostly just wandered, observing the sex crazed teens go at it trying to flirt with each other. Then all of a sudden there was a Lockdown. WTF? My dance cannot be ruined by some lockdown. Either way, I had to get the students out of there. I lead about 25 of them into the council office. Hunter was there for some reason. Hunter. Miles. I think I'll just worry about it later. I can't deal with it right now. Or ever. As soon as I turned the lights off, I got a text from Miles. Of courses it was him. And of course I answered it.

 **Miles- Have you seen my brother?**

He is sitting across the room from me. I was actually kind of shocked when I first saw him in the room.

 **Tristan-He's okay.**

 **Miles. My dad's gun is missing. I think Hunter wants to hurt you.**

I looked up from my phone at Hunter. Is this lockdown because of Hunter? Is he going to shoot me? Okay now I'm freaking out. Stay calm. Hunter wouldn't, he couldn't, could he? And why did he want to hurt me? Was it because I shut down the gaming club? Oh crap.

I had been avoiding Hunter's gaze for the entire time. Until Zig start threatening him. I hate Zig. "Zigmund! Now is not the time to be uttering death threats." I whisper-yelled from across the room. Idiot. "Whatever. This kids a psycho" Zig didn't even look at me. My phone started buzzing. I was getting a call from Miles. I needed to answer. "Hello?" I asked almost on instinct. I knew it was Miles, but I still asked. "Hey, could you put Hunter on?" Miles replied from the other side of the receiver. Oh. He wanted to talk to Miles. Obviously. "I crawled across the room and handed my phone to Hunter. "It Miles." I told him. It was pretty much history after that. Miles talked to Hunter and seemed to calm him down. Then the police came in and said it was a false alarm. I gathered the committee back into the gym to get the party started again. Then I saw Miles. He was probably here to pick up Hunter, but I could tell her wanted to talk to me. "I'm sorry for being such a drama queen." He told me, his arms crossed. "Dad's gun was missing.". "So you called in the lockdown?" I was surprised, but I also wasn't. "I was worried that Hunter might do something crazy. But my dad probably just took the gun when he moved out." He explained. "Well, you predicted tonight would be memorable." I said, smiling. I thought that I would ever see Miles again since this morning. And I probably won't see him after this but I was glad to see him anyway. "I should check on Hunter. He didn't hurt anyone tonight, but I know he's hurting." Miles said. I just nodded. Same here. And with you too. I could tell Miles didn't want to go, and I didn't want him to either. But he had to, and I couldn't say anything to stop him from walking out of the gym. "Take care, Tris." Miles told me. It was like a command and a goodbye. And I didn't want to say goodbye back, because if I did then it was really goodbye. No more heartbreak. No more seeing his face or hearing his witty banter. No more having to deal with all the drama. But also no more Miles. And that was a downside.

 **Second Authors Note**

 **So I know this isn't what was expected and it is like the other chapter except from Tristan's point of view, but I wanted you guys to know what he was thinking before the next chapter, which I am uploading on Feb Sixth. Thanks for reviews and follows and favorites. It really helps.**


End file.
